Revenge In Another way
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Once Katara had started middle school she has been getting bullied. Now that it is summer her Uncle has custody of her until she graduates high school since his brother and sister in law favor their son more than daughter. When her parents and family visit they find out she had fallen in love with her cousin's friend. Will her parents/brother ever let her be happy?
1. Chapter 1

Katara Black sat in her bedroom as her parents left to go off on their wedding anniversary trip. The girl already felt lonely when her brother had abandoned her to hang out with the popular kids, so she was really going to feel lonely when her parents left her to go on their wedding anniversary trip they took once a year . She heard the house door close as she heard them drive away in the car leaving the girl sad and alone to fend for her own self. Of course she was a smart girl, but she still wanted someone around her to make her feel completely safe, but the girl had remembered her so called friends left her too, so they could become popular. Since she was bored and lonely she decided she wanted to test out her ice powers she inherited as a baby. When she was little she had frozen her room and loved the way the room looked when she was younger, but when she got older she wanted her room decorated how she wanted her room to look, so her parents allowed her to decorate her own room how she liked and had gotten her room painted ice crystal blue and silver with black trimmings.

The teen girl smiled as she got up and wandered around the house and decided she wanted to cook her some lunch so she walked down stairs to the kitchen to make her some lunch which was going to be some enchiladas and some posole. After she had cooked her some lunch her brother and his friends had walked inside the house and smelled the food Katara had made and walked into the kitchen and saw her. Sokka said," Where's mom and dad at Katara?" The girl said," They went on their wedding anniversary trip what do you think?" The teen boy said," Hey don't get smart with me and make me a plate." His sister glared at him and made herself a plate of food and poured herself some iced tea. She then turned her nose up at her brother and walked out the kitchen go to up to her room with her food and drink in her hand. While she walked to her room her brother came up behind her and said," You never made me and my friends a plate of food. The teen ignored her lazy brother and walked faster to her room and closed the door behind her and locked the door rolling her eyes at what her brother commanded her to do.

Since Katara had started middle school she had been made fun of by her brother and his friends. As she ate she thought about how her friends left her to hang out with her brother and his group of friends. She felt a tear slip down her cheek while she ate some of her soup. Right when she was going to take another bite of her food, her cell phone rang and saw it say "Uncle Billy". Quickly she answered the phone and cheerily said," Hi Uncle Billy." On the other end of the phone her uncle said," How are you doing sweetheart?" The girl said," I'm okay Uncle Billy." Lucky for her, the girl's uncle is smarter than that and said," Tara what's making you upset?" The girl said," It's nothing Uncle Billy." Instead of going along with the girl the uncle said," Sweetheart you see that envelope in your room that is addressed to you baby girl?" Katara looked at the envelope and said," Yes." Her uncle said," Good because in that envelope is a ticket for you to come out here to La Push since I don't need my niece getting bullied by her brother." Looking at the envelope the girl said," But Uncle Billy, I'm okay." Instead of listening to his stubborn niece he ignored her and said," Katara Lillian Black by the time I call back you had better be at that airport by the time I call you back."

Having no more strength to fight with her uncle the girl hung her head in defeat and said," Yes Uncle Billy." Being the over protective uncle that Billy was he told her," Sweetie make sure you pack you some clothes since it's summer, because you are going to be living with me and Jake for the summer and the rest of your school year." His niece said," Wait mom and dad are going to allow me to live with you and Jake throughout the rest of my school year until I graduate high school." Her uncle said," Yes and I can't believe they would turn you away so quickly but when you get here you can decorate your cousin's room how you want since they're never coming back." Instantly the girl's bad aura went away quickly as her uncle gave her kind words of assurance. Billy smiled on the other end knowing that he once again made his niece feel better by making her open up her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

When her brother and his friends were gone once more the girl started putting the food up and washing the dishes. Once the kitchen was clean again the girl poured herself some more iced tea in a cup and drank a glass and washed the glass out and walked back upstairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. The girl made it to her room and stripped out of her clothes and put on her robe and walked to her bathroom to turn on her tub. She added bubbles and oil to the bath water and lit some candles for the mood. Once the tub was filled up the way she wanted she slid into the tub and let her worries disappear as she thought of what she was going to buy as soon as she got to La Push. While soaking in the tub she braided her hair into a French braid and wrapped the braid up into a bun.

Finally the teen had enough of soaking in the tub, so she started washing up to get ready for bed so she can start packing her bags to take with her to La Push so she can have clothes while living with her uncle and cousin. For the first time that night the girl smiled because she was about to be free of her brother because all her parents ever done was pay attention to her brother and not her. While drying off she grabbed a tee shirt her cousin Jacob Black left at her house when he had visited her. Finally when she was dressed she cuddled underneath her covers and turned off her lamp and fell into a blissful sleep. Morning had come too quick for the girl but she was up before her brother so she made herself some breakfast which was a breakfast sandwich that had bacon eggs cheese and sausages in the sandwich. She made some hash browns to go with her sandwich and poured herself a glass of orange juice and was done with her breakfast before her brother came into the kitchen to demand her to make him something to eat. Ever so quietly she tip toed to her room to start packing all her clothes to take with her to her uncle's house. In her second bag she packed all her electronics up.

Her parents and brother did not know the girl had a tablet, laptop, and a Samsung galaxy phone. They probably would have asked the girl where did she get the money to buy all the expensive electronics she currently have in her room. Truth be told her Uncle Billy had been the one in charge of her inheritance money because he knew if his older brother had gotten a hold of his niece's money his niece would have never seen her money or would have not gotten any nice thing. Katara was greatful that she could trust her uncle with her money because he himself had money saved over from all the years from when he was once a Marine. You can say Billy was set for life because he was never a big spender. Instead of flaunting his money like some people Billy decided to put some money away to save for Jake when he goes to college.

In all Billy Black was a proud man who always loved helping his people out. The people of La Push were proud to call Billy Chief Black of the Quileute Tribe. But when Billy was younger his grandfather Ephraim Black told him that his great grandson will be the one to take over when Jacob reaches maturity. Billy could not wait until the day his son takes his place as the rightful chief of the Quileute Tribe. Billy had gotten word that his brother and sister in law took off on to their wedding anniversary trip and had left their youngest child to fend for herself. He immediately jumped into action and told his brother and sister in law that if they left his niece with his nephew that he would use his Marine license to get custody of his niece. Immediately Hodaka quickly let Billy have custody of Katara. Once she was in La Push she would be a whole lot happier Billy predicted. He had talked to his niece a few days she was due to be in La Push.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions and Imprinting

Finally the day came where Katara was able to leave California all together to get away from her brother. The girl had spent her last 3 weeks in California just relaxing in the hotel which was across the street from the airport. She even went to the mall to buy some clothing and things she would take with her to La Push. Her uncle had called her and gave her a list of things to buy for herself so she could be ready for the weather in La Push during the fall. All in all the girl went to Hollister and stocked up on skinny jeans, shirts, and pull over hoodies. She went to Forever 21 and bought a few pieces of professional clothing to wear. From Forever 21 she walked to Bath and Body Works and stocked up on her lotions and creams and soaps. She even went into Victoria's Secret for some bras and underwear and swim wear. The teen had to go to Burlington Coat Factory to get some rain boots and found some she liked. Katara had to go to foot locker to purchase some tennis shoes. The girl thought she could buy her some dresses and heels in Port Angeles.

So back to the day where Katara would finally be arriving in La Push she was really excited to see her uncle Billy and cousin Jacob. She got on the plane and waited for the rest of the passengers to aboard the plane. Pretty soon the plane was filled and they were ready to take off. The flight took 6 hours and finally the plane had reached Sea Tac Airport which was in Seattle Washington. Katara was the first one off the plane since she was in first class. She located her luggage and pulled all her luggage off the conveyor belt and looked around to see if she could find her Uncle Billy. While she was looking around for Billy a person tapped her on the shoulder and said," Excuse me miss but are you Katara Black?"

Katara's Pov

I turned around and said," Yes that's me, uhm how can I help you sir?" I looked at the person who was calling my name and saw the most gorgeous guy I ever laid eyes on. The voice was gruff but to me it sounded sexy. The gorgeous guy I yet had to know his name said," I'm Sam and your Uncle Billy wanted me to come and get you from the airport."

Sam's Pov

Billy had asked me if I could go and pick up his niece from the airport and I had said yes. Since the pack is out of school for the summer they left me alone and did their patrol when it was time for them to check the borderline in case any leeches showed up. Thank God for small favors because Leah's cousin Emily came down for the summer and tried to sink her claws in me. That is why I took up Billy's offer to go and get his niece from the airport. I hope his niece is nowhere near as crazy as Emily freaking Young because lord knows one Emily Young is enough. Once I arrived at the airport it was an hour before his niece's plane was supposed to arrive here. So while I was here at the airport I ordered me some lunch and sat down and ate my lunch. Eventually after I ate my lunch I took out my phone and started playing Candy Crush. I'm on level 30 on Candy Crush. This game is so addicting. Finally I checked the time and heard on the loud speakers that the plane from California just landed. I stood up and stretched my legs and started walking around trying to see if I see Billy's niece. I had seen a girl by the conveyor belt and thought this might be Billy's niece. So I tapped her on the shoulder and said in a gruff voice," Are you Katara Black?" The girl turned around and for the first time in like ever I was speechless because this girl did not look like the girl in the picture Billy showed me. In fact if you ask me this girl looks like a goddess. Now I'm kinda glad that Billy asked me to come and pick up his niece up from the airport. I hope she doesn't think I'm a pervert, because I'm not believe me because that is Paul's position.

Katara said," So my Uncle Billy asked you to come and get me?" Sam said," Yeah pretty much." The girl said," Oh that's Uncle Billy for you I guess." Sam said," Here let me help you with that." He picked up two of her bags and let her carry the lightest bag. They made their way out of the airport to his car and they put her stuff in the trunk and soon they were on the road. Sam cleared his throat and said," So umh do you remember the legends uhm Katara?" The girl giggled and said," You can call me Tara or Kat and yes I remember the legends." He sighed and said," Do you remember the imprinting part?" Katara looked over at Sam as he drove and said," Yes, why?" He said," Okay but please don't freak out when I tell you this but I imprinted on you." Katara took in the sentence and said," Okay."

Sam looked worriedly and said," You don't hate me do you?" The girl said," No I don't hate you, but I would like to point out I am only 13, so we can't really do anything, I mean you can be like a brother or friend until I am of age." Sam smiled and said," That can work." Katara smiled in return and said," You have to tell Uncle Billy though." That made the young man think and said," You're right, but enough of that what is your favorite color?" Katara said," My favorite color is ice crystal blue with silver and black, what's your favorite color?" He chuckled and said," Black, what is your favorite thing to eat?" The girl said," Posole and Enchiladas, what's your favorite thing to eat?"

Sam said," Anything, what's your favorite movie?" The girl smirked and said," My favorite movie is The Great Gatsby and Frozen, what is your favorite movie?" He said," My favorite movie is Fast and the Furious, what is your favorite animal?" She said," Wolf what is your favorite animal?" He smirked back and said," Same as yours, what is your favorite book?" The girl said," I love reading Wuthering Heights and Tuck Everlasting, what's your favorite book to read?" He answered," Where the Wild Things are." Finally the two had made it to La Push in an hour beating traffic. He had another 30 minutes before he had to drop Katara off at Billy's so he said;" Did you know what our legends are true?" She shook her head yes and said," I have a secret that no one knows about." He looked over at the girl and said," What is it?" She said," You'll think I'm a freak." Sam shook his head no and said," Please Tara tell me?" She sighed and said," I've had ice powers since I was born."

The male looked at her and said," That's it, Tara that does not make you a freak honey." She blushed and said," Jake calls me honey." He smiled and said," You want me to call you something else?" The girl said," Yes please?" Sam said," Hmmm how about I just call you baby cakes?" Katara smiled brightly and said," I like it and can I call you Sammy then?" It was Sam's turn to blush and he said," I guess so." Finally Sam had pulled up into the Black's driveway and the side of Katara's door opened and a certain someone yanked Katara yanked Katara out the door and said," Tara I thought I'd never see you anymore, did grumpy Sam bore you to death with no talking?" Katara reached in the back of her cousin's head and slapped him in the back of the head and said," Jacob Ephraim Black , I'll have you know that Sam was a perfect gentleman unlike you maybe he can teach you some manners."


	4. Chapter 4 Finally A Place Where I Belong

Katara let out a squeal as her cousin hugged her and said," Jacob Black if you don't let me go you won't be eating some of my famous lasagna, I'll let Sam and the rest of the pack eat it." Jacob said," You told her Sam, awww I wanted to tell her." Another voice said," Tell who what?" When Katara heard that voice she saw her Uncle Billy smiled and said," Uncle Billy I've missed you loads." The girl's uncle chuckled and said," I missed you too sweetie, now someone tell me what all that commotion was about." Katara said," I know about the pack." Billy said," H-how?" Katara said," I always put two and two together and figured if I can have ice powers then shape shifter wolves and vampires can exist." Her uncle said," Oh I always knew you were a smart girl besides nothing can get past you anyway and did I hear you mention something about your famous lasagna?" Just then a fourth voice said," Hey Jake what's with all the noise I could hear the noise from all the way from my house?" Jacob said," Oh come over and see then. " The person who had the fourth voice looked at Katara and said," Hey Jake who's the cutie?"

Jacob's Pov

Oh god someone kill me now, I won't let Quil do anything to my baby cousin even if that means keeping her away from him. Thank god Paul's on patrol or else he would have had a field day trying to flirt with Tara. All of a sudden Katara slapped me behind the head and said," Jakey?" I said," Yes Tara what can I do for you?" She said," Who's Quil and Paul?" I looked down at my baby cousin in horror and said," They are nothing but perverts so whatever you do don't let them near you when you are alone okay?"

Just as Jacob had said Paul's name the teen boy appeared and saw Katara talking to Jacob and said," Hey Black who's the fuck hot sexy chick, you finally told " Leech Lover" to leave?" Jacob said," No and this chick is off limits to you because this chick as you call her is my cousin and don't even think about it Lahote." Paul looked and looked and said," You have a name here sweetheart or do you prefer to be called something else?" Sam growled and said," Paul that's enough and Jake's cousin is not going to be one of your conquests." The younger man said," And why not Sam do you have the hots for Black's fuck hot cousin or something?" Sam said," No but she is my imprint and you will treat her with respect am I clear Paul?"

After a few minutes Jacob said," What?!" Katara said," Jacob Black you will calm down this instant or you won't be eating any of my lasagna." Paul said," And she cooks, damn Sam you got lucky you hit the jackpot, you're imprints a cook and she's sexy damn,you're one lucky bastard." Sam and Jacob growled and said," Paul!" Billy shook his head and said," Paul calm down and Jake and Sam why don't you take Tara's things up to the twin's room." Everyone left except Katara and Billy. Her uncle said," So sweetie how was the flight?" The girl said," I guess it was okay Uncle Billy." The girl had walked out of the living room and had walked into the kitchen to get started on dinner and was done cooking by the time the rest of the pack had walked into the Black's house.

Some of the pack smelled the air and said," Hey Billy is Sue or Bella here cooking food?" Just then Paul and Quil smirked saying," Nope but his niece is and the chick is sexy as hell." Just then Katara walked out the kitchen and said," Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara Jr stop cussing or you both won't be eating any of my cooking." The duo of trouble said," Yes Katara and we are sorry." Seth and Embry getting the joke the first time said," Oh wow the great Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara got told off by a 13 year old measly girl, now that is rich." Katara hearing the whole conversation smirked and walked back out the kitchen and introduced herself to Embry, Seth, Jared, Collin, Brady, and Leah said," Hi I'm Katara or you can call me Tara or Kat." Quil and elbowed his arm into Paul's ribs and wagged his eyebrows until Katara hit Quil with a wooden spoon and said," That's what you get for being a pervert Quil."

Just then the bell rang and Katara answered the door and came face to face with Bella Swan and said to the pale faced girl," Yes." Bella said," Is Jake here because I need to talk to him about something?" Katara looked at the girl and said," What is it you need to talk to my cousin about?" Right before Bella could say anything she smelled the air and asked," Who cooked?" Katara smiled and said," I did." Bella said," Look I know that the pack is mad at me but Emily is going around spreading lies about Sam saying that they are to be married soon.'' Katara being the kind person that she was let Bella in and once Paul saw Bella he let out a whine saying," What's "Leech Lover" doing here Tara?" The girl looked at Paul and hit the boy with the wooden spoon that was still in her hand and said," I guess I have to teach you, Jake, and Quil some manners because that is not how you are supposed to talk to any girl at all Paul Lahote, now you will apologize to Bella."

The angry hot head said," Bella I am sorry for calling you leech lover and a bitch." Katara hit the boy over the head and said," And?" The boy whined and said," Katara." The girl in her warning voice said," Paul." The boy said," And I will never call you any of those names again." Bella said," I accept your apology and I am sorry for causing all this trouble besides the Cullens left and Emily is going around saying that her and Sam are going to be married soon." Paul said," Ha there's no way in hell Sam would get married to that wicked witch of the west." Everyone waited for Katara to slap Paul in the back of the head and they said," Why haven't you hit Paul yet Tara?" The girl said," Because I met said wicked witch of the west before when I was out here visiting Uncle Billy and the bitch had pushed me down because she thought I was flirting with Jake, when in reality Jake's my cousin, I mean sure Jake's hot but I'm so not into incest."

Just then Seth said," I was wondering who did Emily push down in the sand one day and why was she mumbling about man stealing whores." Bella looked up and started sobbing saying," It's all my fault." Seth looked over at Bella and said;" Bells it's not your fault, and why do you say that?" Bella being Bella wailed, "Because I pushed Emily over in the tide the next day when she tried to push a little girl over in the sand." Paul said," Damn Swan you have balls to push that psycho bitch over, as of now you are officially my hero and you got rid of the Cullens all in the same day." The girl rolled her eyes as Seth hugged Bella and that is when Quil said," Oh shit Black's gonna kill Seth now, dude it's been nice knowing you."

Katara said," Why did you say that Jr?" The boy said," Because Clearwater just imprinted on the girl of your cousin's dreams." Katara said," I don't think Jake will kill sweet adorable cute Seth because Sethy has better manners than you do." Quil said," Tara you bruised my feelings why'd you say that?" Just then Jacob came in the room and said," Because we know that's true besides I had been hoping that either Embry or Seth imprint on Bells because they both treat her with better respect than you or Paul." The flirting duo said," Hey, you better run Black while you can." Katara said," Hey no killing in the house or no food for you two and stop bothering Jake."


	5. Date Night

Both Quil and Paul said," Aww why can't we kill Jake again, Katara?" The girl glared at the duo and said," Because he is the only cousin I have you morons." The two boys pouted and said," Hey we're not morons `Tara we're men." The girl rolled her eyes and said," Who told you that and why did they lie saying you two were men, when you both act like little immature boys?" Just then they were both quiet and that led the pack to laugh at Paul and Quil's failed attempt to sway Katara. The girl then said to the entire pack," Okay the next time someone makes fun of Jake, Paul, or Quil won't eat, do I make myself clear enough?" The rest of the pack looked sacred and said," Yes ma`am." After her speech she smiled and said," Okay, let's eat then." After dinner was done being eaten Sam said," Okay you fuckers now that Katara made us something to eat get to work cleaning the kitchen." They followed Sam into the kitchen and within 30 minutes later the kitchen was clean again.

Soon enough Katara let out a yawn and Billy said," Tara sweetheart you can go upstairs and get ready for bed." The girl hugged her uncle and cousin and wished everyone a goodnight. Once in her room she pulled her clothes off and put on some sleep pants and a sleep top. Finally she got in bed and fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

5 years later

Katara was looking in the mirror and getting ready for her date with Sam. Of course anyone could tell Katara was nervous, but Leah had helped the girl get ready for her date with Sam. Katara had went with Leah to the mall and bought an outfit for the date and Leah selected a cute long mela white tank top and some cute skinny jeans for Katara to wear to her and Sam's date. She opted to wear flats on the date. As she was getting ready for the date Bella came by the house and wished Katara good luck. Luckily for Katara she and Bella grew close since Bella had imprinted on Seth. Leah grew closer to Bella too and the three of them were inseparable.

The doorbell rang and Jacob said," I got it." He opened the door and saw Sam. Jacob said," Dang you clean up nicely Sam." The young man that was waiting for his date said," Shut up Jake and go put these in a vase with some water moron." Jacob rolled his eyes and yelled out," Katara Lillian Black, Sam's here so get your butt down here!" All of a sudden all they could hear was someone running down the stairs yelling," Shut up Jacob before you wake up one morning and find out that I set the rabbit on fire."

Her cousin said," You won't do that will you Katara?" The girl said," Yes I will so shut up and leave people alone before I never cook for you again." The teen boy whimpered and said," No you can't take away my food; I promise I will leave people alone, just don't take away my food." Sam looked at the two cousins and said," Jake you do realize she was just kidding."


	6. Date Night Prt 2 and Wedding Proposal

Jacob said," Katara I'm going to get you once you get home." The girl said," Don't make me call Leah on you Jakey." He rolled his eyes and said," Oh and what is Leah going to do about it?" Katara said," She will withhold you from sex." The male cousin paled and said," Okay fine I will leave you alone, and Sam have Katara back home by 11, and no later than that." Katara yelled at her cousin," Jake what did I tell you?!" The boy said," Fine have her back at 11:30." Sam said," Okay, we will see you later Jake." Soon the couple were off on their date and Sam said," Okay are you ready for our date Katara?" The girl said," I have been ready for this date since last week Sammy." He led her to the beach and said," Well here we are." Katara looked at the picnic like date and made a very cute squeal and said," I love it." He smiled and said," I'm glad you like it beautiful."

They sat down and Sam said," I had Bella's help with the food and Leah's help with the decorations." The girl said," Well I think the setting is perfect Sam." He said," I don't know what Bells made so let's take a look." He opened the picnic basket and took out potato salad, sandwiches, fruit, cut up veggies, and bags of chips and pieces of cake. Katara said," Oh this looks good." Sam agreed silently and soon they were eating. Once they were done eating Sam said," Katara I have something to say." The girl said," Okay go ahead Sam." He cleared his throat and said," Ever since I met you I have not gotten you out of my head and I realized that I love you so much. It brings me great joy knowing that you are happy. I love you so much beautiful, will you marry me?"

He opened a ring box and there sitting in the center was an ice crystal diamond ring with the band in the colors silver and black with swirls. The girl looked at the beautiful ring and said," Yes, I will marry you Sam. I love you too." They embraced and he said," Let's go tell the others the good news babe." His fiancée said," Not just yet I want to spend some alone time with my handsome soon to be husband." He chuckled and said," Mmmh what do you have in mind my darling?" Katara giggled and said," How about we make some slow sweet love right here on the beach where you proposed?" Sam said," But I don't want to hurt you Katara." She kissed her fiancé and said," You won't hurt me Sam, trust me." He looked at her warily and said," I don't know babe." She pouted and he finally gave in to his fiancée's wishes and soon enough they were both nude.

*Lemon*

Sam trailed his finger down Katara's naked back and over her curves drawing out moans from her. He kissed her naked shoulders and skimmed his nose over her tiny neck and inhaled her scent. He murmured," You smell heavenly." She let out a groan of pleasure. Sam trailed kisses down her neck and stopped where her breasts were and kissed each breast gently. He then took her breast in his mouth and suckled on her breast like a newborn. He took his other hand and trailed it down where her spot was and dipped his fingers in and she let out a cry of pleasure and she said," Ooh more." Getting the idea he slowly entered her and tried not to moan at the feeling of how tight Katara was. Finally he was in and he stopped moving and said," Tell me when to move."

Testing it out Katara moved her hips and said," Okay you can move now." Slowly he pumped in and out of her hearing sounds come from her mouth that he had never heard. Soon enough they orgasamed together and they were both tired. Katara thanked Sam and she pulled back on her clothes. Sam did the same thing and he walked her back home.


	7. Chapter 7: A year Later and Plans

1 year latter..

It has been a year since Sam and Katara had gotten married. She remembers it like it was just yesterday.

*Flashback*

Priest: Do you Sam Joshua Uley take Katara Lillian Black to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Sam: I do.

Priest: Do you Katara Lillian Black take Sam Joshua Uley to be you lawfully wedded husband?

Katara: I do.

Priest: Then I know pronounce you as husband and wife. Sam, you may now kiss your bride.

*End of flashback*

Katara sighs dreamily and giggles when she feels a gentle kick coming from her stomach. She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom to start her day. After getting dressed and fresh she makes her way downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast. Once she is in the kitchen, she opens the refrigerator and pulls out bacon, eggs, and potatoes. Soon enough she starts to cook and hears some of the pack come in and say," Good morning `Tara." She cheerfully says," Good morning guys." An angry Leah says," Hey, I'm not a guy and neither is Kim or Bells." Katara blushes and says," I know that's why I was going to say good morning ladies before you had interrupted me Lee-Lee." Leah blushes and says," Sorry Kit-Kat." Sam walks into the kitchen and kisses his wife and says," Hey babe why is the pack here so early?" His wife says," They are here so the girls could help me in the kitchen while you guys go off and get some stuff for the garden I want to start remember?" Her husband said," Oh I forgot about that that babe."

Before Katara could say anything Sam says," Babe the guys and I are going to be in the living room discussing plans about what you want for the garden." Katara says," Well for the garden I want Roses, Lilies, Gardenias, Sweat Pea Flowers, Lily - of the valley, Iris, Lilac, Flowering Crabapple, Lavender, Moonflowers, and the Southern Magnolia, did you get all that babe and you guys?" They let out a loud," Yes `Tara." She remembers something else and says," Oh yeah while you guys are at Home Depot don't forget the paint."


	8. Chapter 8: Working Together

After everyone is finished eating breakfast Katara and the girls clean up the kitchen and the rest of the house while the guys have gone off to go to Home Depot for the flowers Katara wanted for the garden outside. The girls and Katara take their time with cleaning and cooking as they wait for their mates. Soon enough the laundry is done and Katara goes outside to hang the covers and blankets on the clothing line so the covers and blankets can air dry. By the time she is finished putting the coves and blankets on the clothing line the guys are back from Home depot with the flowers and paint. Everyone helps with either the garden or painting the house, while some of the ladies are inside the house cooking food for lunch and dinner. Once the painting, garden, and cooking is done everyone is tired and hungry, so they all sit down and eat.


	9. Chapter 9: Happiness and a New Chapter

After eating the pack leave to let Sam spend some time alone with his wife by enjoying watching the sunset. As they sit on their deck outside Katara falls asleep in her husband's lap with a content smile knowing that everything is going to be okay.

What the young couple doesn't know is that her parents and sibling are coming out to visit. Sam finally stands up with his wife in his arms and walks back inside their newly renovated house and carries Katara to their bedroom for bed. Once Katara is in bed she sleepily mumbles," I love you my kind hearted , handsome husband." Sam smiles and replies back while kissing his wife on the forehead," I love you my caring and beautiful wife, and I also love our soon to be child." He climbs on bed and falls asleep next to his wife letting sleep take over.

In the morning Katara wakes up to get ready for the day by taking a shower. After taking her shower she walks to her and her husband's closet and pulls out a cute maternity sundress. She puts the dress on and brushes out her hair and braids her hair into a French braid and applies a little bit of make-up on, making her motherly glow enhance. She finally is done and goes downstairs to start breakfast. Katara cooks enough breakfast for the pack and her husband. She cooked turkey bacon; scrambled eggs, French toast, potatoes, cut up some fruit, made oatmeal, and made some freshly squeezed orange juice, and put the coffee on. Sometime around 9 a.m. everyone comes in and says," Good morning Katara." She smiles and gives everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek and says," Good morning everyone." Once breakfast was over everyone thanks Katara and the guys go to work while the girls leave too except Bella who has the day off and decides to stay with Katara to help. The two women go outside and water the garden.


	10. Chapter 10: A Blast From the Past

Once the women were outside, watering the garden and grass they noticed a group of boys that looked like her brother and his guy friends. Of course one of the guys was staring at both of the girls with interest. Bella said," Who are they?" Katara let out a frustrated groan and said," That's my idiotic brother and his friends." Bella said,"Oh, they look angry about something." Katara said," I wouldn't put it past him to be pissed at me because that is how he looks on a regular normal day basis." Bella laughed and said," Oh that is funny." Soon enough the boys glared at them and finally left.

Next Day…

The next day Katara was back outside and watering and tending to her grass while humming a melody. All of a sudden a voice said," Katara?" The young woman stood back up and said," Zuko?" The male said," Hey how's it going?" The woman angrily said to the man," Why are you here in La Push?" Zuko said," Sokka wanted me to talk some sense into." Katara said," Really, and why is that?" The male started stuttering and said," He wanted me to uhm see how uhm oh bloody hell Sokka your sister is on to us." Sokka fell out of Katara's rose bush making Katara scream and yell," Get the hell out of my rose bush you jerk!"

Sam's Pov

I heard my Katara screaming and yelling so I ran outside to see what the problem was and saw two men that my wife was screaming at. Taking a look at both men I noticed one looked like her and thought it might be her brother. I turned and walked towards my wife and pulled her into my arms and said, "Babe what's wrong?" Immediately the guy that looked like her talked loudly," Katara who is he?!" Crap that guy can scream, like dude wtf is wrong with you?"

Katara said," Sokka this is my husband Samuel Uley, and yes sadly Sam that buffoon you see is my idiotic brother of a jerk named Sokka." Zuko angrily said," Husband, you got married without telling your parents and brother?!" Katara glared and said," Oh my god you two it's like you both don't even think I could even get a boyfriend let alone a husband! You two are the most selfish guys I have ever met." Soon enough the 4 of them attracted a large crowd which consisted of the wolf pack until Paul said," `Tara what's wrong sis?" Katara was about to say something until Sam said," Babe calm down you don't need unwanted stress to affect the baby." Once Sam said that Sokka angrily screamed," You're pregnant?!"


	11. Chapter 11: Reality

Katara glared at her brother again and said," Oh my god Sokka shut the hell up and yes I'm pregnant, but what is it your concern besides it's none of your business anyway since you and your so called friends liked to bully me on a everyday basis." Sokka retorted again and said," No wonder you don't have any friends you're such a bitch and so easy to manipulate, that's why your friends only hung out with you so they could get you to do all the work since you were always the looser of the family and the looser of your friends." The young woman got up and stood her ground and in a calm voice said," You think you know me, but you don't. You don't even know what I went through while you were off doing your own thing while mother and father were proud of you because you're the perfect son, you could do no wrong. Mr. Perfect Sokka. But let me tell you something you fucking bastard. Every time while you were off having fun with some of your friends one came to the house to use the bath room and I happen to be minding my business that day when all of a sudden your jerk of a friend thought it would be okay as to rape and touch me. That's why I remained quiet, that's why I never talked. That's why I have insecurities about myself. That's why I was not at school one day. That's why I miscarried after your friend raped me. That's why I'm so damaged. That's why I'm so cold hearted. That's why I'm so broken. That's why I have Uncle Billy, Cousin Jake, and the rest of La Push. That's why I decided to move. That's why I love Sam. Sam he's my whole world. He fixed me. He healed me. He took away the hurt. He took away the pain. He got rid of the junk. He took it all away. He took away the nightmares that plagued me. He took it all away. And instead of letting me be happy here you are with your so called company which in reality is called bad company. So don't you come in my home telling me what to do because those days are over and your days have been numbered until the day you die you despicable pathetic man. Sam's the best thing that has ever happened to me. He taught me a lot about myself. He taught me how to live. He taught me how to smile again. He taught me how to feel again. He taught me it is okay to cry. He taught me it is okay to let go. He taught me how to love. He taught me to laugh and enjoy life."

Soon enough once Katara was done talking Hokoda who is Katara and Sokka's father said," You did what to your sister Sokka Judas Black?!" The son said," Dad come on this is Katara we're talking about for all we know she could have made all that stuff up." Hokoda said," Son I want you to do me a favor?" Sokka grinned and said," Sure dad." Hokoda said," Shut up because I know exactly what your sister is talking about young man." Sokka's ego deflated and said," Well the bitch never told me one of the girls touched her, so how the hell could I have known?" Hokoda said," Because your sister is not going to lie about something as far as her safety." Katara and Sokka's father walked over to his pregnant daughter and said," Do you remember which boy was it that raped you Katara?"

The pregnant woman closed her eyes and said," I don't want to remember, but it's too hard to forget my rapist's face." One of the guys that hung back behind the group who was a part of Sokka's group had a terrified look on his face because he knew that Katara would tell any second now. He wished he hadn't done what he had done to the woman. Hell he just wanted make the girl loosen up and not be so prudish when it came to sex but the moron decided what better of way to get the girl to loosen up but to show her. Yeah he showed her alright. He showed her by raping her. Katara said," The boy that raped me was Jet." Sokka said," No it couldn't have been him he came back from using the bath room from his house." The pregnant woman said," I am so not going to forget his face. I remember the scene like it's still fresh in my head. I was so vulnerable and scared. I didn't know what to do. After a month or so I started feeling sick so I snuck out of school to go to the doctor. Then with my friends leaving me to hang out with Sokka and his friends got my stress levels up. I started working on school work even harder so I could pass my classes. I went beyond what the teachers wanted the class to do." Hokoda said," Now I know why the school called me telling me you didn't show up to school. You had miscarried which made you lose your baby. Katara I am so sorry that happened to you baby. I thought this whole entire time you didn't want to talk to the family which meant you didn't want your mother and I to know what was going on."

Of course Sokka said," So what's going to happen now?" Their father said," Well Mr. Jones is going home on the plane straight to jail for rape. And as for you young man you are to pack your things and leave my house, it's time for you to be responsible, and time for me to teach you some respect to those who are also family." Sokka looked at his father in alarm and said," What?! Dad you can't just throw me out. Tell him mom." Hokoda said," Hmmm perhaps you're right." Sokka sighed with relief and said," I thought you were going to go through with it." Hokoda said," Instead I'm limiting your credit card money, and you won't be getting that car you wanted , instead you can take the bus to look for work or you could always go to school."


End file.
